The Anvilette's Bird
by kanakali94
Summary: Elisabeth and Natalie go through life as sisters with a wrestling family. Here's their journey before the wrestling days, during them, and after them as well.
1. Prolouge

**The Anvilette's Bird**

"You know Jim" Ellie Neidhart said softly as she was cradling their newborn baby, Natalie, in her arms "I really think Elisabeth is taking a liking to her little sister.

Jim smiled. "I was hoping so. She did always say she wanted a younger sibling to play with and teach them how to be strong like her."

Ellie laughed a bit. "Our daughter is definitely a tomboy."

"But she's still like you Ellie. Hopefully, little miss Natalie will be like her daddy." Jim took his daughter out of Ellie's arms and cradled her close, sitting down on the couch while watching his daughter sleep. Then a knock came on the front door and Ellie went over to get it. "Oh hey Bret!" She said with a soft smile.

"Hey Ellie, just stopped by to bring your precious daughter back and to see my new neice." Bret said with a smile before a little blonde girl ran inside the house. Bret and Ellie laughed a bit before they both walked inside and went over to Jim and the girl were at. "Hey there Elisabeth. Did you have fun at Uncle Bret's house?" Jim asked, smiling at his daughter.

Elisabeth nodded happily. "Yep! I did! It was so much fun. He and Uncle Owen showed me wrestling moves!"

Ellie and Jim looked at Bret who just shrugged. "She wanted to know how the Sharpshooter worked so I just showed it to her. She didn't do it to anyone though."

"Luckily." Jim and Ellie said in unison as Ellie sat down. Beth crawled onto her mother's lap and looked over at her new sister with a bright smile. She was glad to have a new baby sister around to teach and have fun with. She had never been excited about anything in her life! "Daddy?"

Jim looked over at Elisabeth. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I hold my sister?"

"Of course you can but you have to be very careful, okay?" Elisabeth nodded and her gently placed Natalie in Elisabeth's hands, putting the child's hands where they're supposed to support Natalie's head. The adults smiled at the early sister bonding and Jim got up to quickly get a camera. When he did, he quickly walked back and positioned himself properly and took a picture of Elisabeth holding Natalie. Elisabeth looked up when she saw the flash and just smiled before Jim took another picture of her smiling. "There's a picture to put in Natalie and Elisabeth's scrapbook." Jim said with a light laugh.

Bret stayed for a while but he had to get back to his own family and bid the family goodbye. Ellie was holding Elisabeth while Jim held Natalie and the child was slowly falling asleep in her mother's arms and Ellie knew it. She picked up the girl and walked down the hallway and into Elisabeth's room, helping the girl with her pajamas and putting her into bed. "Mommy?" Elisabeth called in a tiring tone.

"Yes Elisabeth?"

"Can I be like daddy when I get older?"

"You mean being a wrestler?"

Elisabeth nodded her head on the pillow.

"If you want to, you can. Daddy and I will always support you in what you do, okay?" The child nodded and Ellie kissed the top of her forehead, "Goodnight my little blue jay."

"Goodnight my eagle protector." Elisabeth mumbled before falling asleep. Ellie smiled and turned off the bedroom light and closed the door a bit with a little crack in the door before going off to her bedroom. She saw Jim putting Natalie in her cradle. She walked over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tired Mr. Neidhart?"

Jim chuckled and nodded. "As always Mrs. Nedihart. Our youngest daughter keeps us up at all hours almost."

"During the day yes, but at night she's so quiet. I think we're fortunate for that, huh?"

"Of course we are" he kissed his wife's lips "Let's get in bed and rest. We have a long day tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 1- Glimpse of Hope

A/N: I'm back! I had to gain a muse for this story because I didn't want to delete it! BUT I HAVE MORE WRESTLING STORIES/ONE-SHOTS COMING UP \O/ So look out for them if you ever want to read my other stories. This story might start slow and I might skip things to where they start to train and go do shows or something OTL but I'll try to stay on top of this and my other stories! ^_^

-KK94

**Chapter 2: The Little Anvilette Takes Flight**

"Elisabeth, come on! Think about it! You and I in the wrestling business just like dad! I mean, he has already trained us in the Hart Dungeon!" sixteen year old Natalie said softly as she was walking next to her sister as they were walking home.

Eighteen year old Elisabeth, or Beth as Natalie mostly called her, sighed and rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted to do something different?"

"Well, I had some thought... and I decided that doing the family business isn't as bad as it seems. It seems a lot of fun."

Beth snickered.

"Shut up Beth! You know it seems like an awesome idea! You and I as a tag team!"

"You're still sixteen though. I can start actually training more now and actually get in a ring before you do."

"Bethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Alright, alright!" Beth stopped by the front door and looked at her sister, "We'll go with this, _but_ you better not back out on this."

"I won't!" Natalie smiled brightly, "I promise!" Beth nodded and she opened the door with her key and the two walked in, seeing their mother in the living room. "Hey mom." They said in unison.

Their mother looked over at them and she smiled. "Hello girls! How was school?"

"It was pretty good." Beth said softly.

"It's was okay... Crazy math test though that really put a downer on things, but I'm sure I passed."

"Like always. Nerd." Beth said with a playful smirk. Natalie playfully pushed Beth and walked into the kitchen, putting her bag down on the ground and the other two followed in as well.

"Hey mom, dad's not back yet?"

Their mother shook her head. "No he isn't. Still on tour with WWE. He might comeback next Tuesday he said." Beth and Natalie nodded and Natalie opened the fridge to make herself a little snack. Beth sat down at the dining table and pulled out her work and furrowed her eyebrows a bit. Algebra. She can only understand a little bit of it, not all of it unfortunately so she always had to re-read her notes in order for it to understand her homework. Natalie sat in the chair across from her sister and ate her snack quietly, watching her closely. "What do you have this time?"

Beth looked up briefly for a moment. "It's more so... of Trig than Algebra."

"Ah, trig... You guys have the final on that right? Next week?"

"Yep. Our finals are before yours and then I graduate.." Beth said with a soft nod before she put her notes to the side and pulled out her mathbook and a few pieces of paper, getting ready to do her homework.

"I see.. I guess that's cool. I wish I could help you though."

"It's fine Nattie." Beth smiled at her "If I need help, I'm sure I can ask Jen or something." Natalie nodded and got up to get her backpack to get her homework out. Their mother just watched the two interact and try to help the other if needed and she smiled. They had always managed well as children, with the occasional arguments and fights, but that had brought them a bit closer and she knew it. Ellie heard the phone ring and she grabbed it, answering it. "Hello?"

"Ellie."

Ellie smiled happily at the sound of Jim's voice. "Jim, I'm happy you called."

"Are the girls there?"

"They sure are. You want to talk to them?"

"Sure. Put them on."

Ellie looked over at her daughters. "Elisabeth, Natalie, your father is on the phone and wants to talk to you both."

Natalie and Beth got up quickly and Beth grabbed the phone first, putting it near both their ears so they could hear their dad. "Hey dad." They said happily in unison.

"Hey girls! How are you guys? Doing good in school?"

"Good. We're just doing homework now." Natalie answered.

"Yeah. Plus, we're getting ready for the finals and everything." Beth added.

"Right... Right. That's good! I'm proud of you guys getting on top of things."

"Yeah.. Dad, you are able to go to my graduation, right?" Beth asked, sharing a look with Natalie. A look of slight worry.

"Of course! I'm coming back next Tuesday to stay a few weeks just for you.. and for little Nattie of course."

Natalie and Beth laughed a bit, causing them to both smile. "Is Uncle Bret coming with you?"

"He's supposed to. You know he is though: He might change at the last moment."

"Yeah, we know." The girls said in unison again.

"So, anything else that's up?"

"No, not really.. Muffy's at her friend's house and we walked her there before we came home."

"Good... I don't want you guys to walk places alone. Always-"

"Have a buddy. We know dad." The girls spoke in unison again, making their father laugh.

"At least you know. Now, let me talk to your mother and I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay dad. Love you!"

"Love you girls too." Beth handed their mother back the phone and they went back to their homework. Natalie was just finishing her English homework when she heard her sister sigh, so she looked up. "You okay Beth?"

"Yeah... I'm just getting frustrated with this work."

"Let me see it."

"Nattie... You might not know this stuff yet."

"Give me a try. Maybe I'll figure it out." Beth shrugged and turned the book towards Natalie and the younger blonde took a look at the work, furrowing her eyebrows for a moment. She had an idea about what Beth was doing, only because she was getting prepared for math like this in her grade. "Oh! I think I know how to do it!" She turned the book sideways so they both could see as she wrote down the work, "This is how you do it." She wrote it down and explained it and then when she let Beth take a moment to process it and she saw the light bulb go off in Beth's head.

"Oh! Now I get it. Thanks Natalie." Beth smiled at her sister, "How do you know this?"

"Mr. Jackson is teaching us some of this stuff to be prepared for next year."

"Oh, Mr. Jackson..."

"Yeah, he knows and remembers you. You were one of the good students he says and isn't surprised I am as well."

Beth laughed a little. "I told him about you. I told him that if he has you, that he won't be surprised that you are similar to me."

Natalie smiled softly and then looked down at her work. "I should finish this up before I forget about it."

Beth laughed. "Yeah... I should finish this math stuff as well. Thanks again for the help little sis." She said with a happy smile and the two went back to working on their work in semi-silence.


End file.
